


Dark Room Eroticas

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Room, M/M, Nachkriegsgeschichte, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, snarry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: An die experimentierfreudigen Zauberer Englands: Hiermit verkünden wir den neuen Termin unseres Dark Room Eroticas für alle Zauberer ab 21 Jahren.Harry findet zufällig eine Einladung zu einer anonymen Orgie und ist sofort begeistert. Er nimmt daran teil, unwissend, dass auch ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Tränkemeister dort anzutreffen ist. Snarry! Nachkriegsgeschichte!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dark Room Eroticas

Harry klopfte an die schlichte Bürotür und trat dann ein, als Georges Stimme ihm antwortete.  
“Harry, super, dass du es so schnell einrichten konntest!”, kam es fröhlich von dem Rothaarigen und noch bevor der Dunkelhaariger auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, befand er sich schon in einer knochenbrecherischen Umarmung und wurde sofort danach in einen Stuhl geschoben.  
“Uhm, Hi Georgie. Was gibt es denn? In deinem Brief klang es recht dringend. Ist was passiert?”, fragte er freundlich, auch wenn er sich mehr danach fühlte den Weasley anzupampen, da dieser seine Pläne durchkreuzt hatte.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte er eigentlich so rein gar nichts vor gehabt heute, naja wenn man mal von Faullenzen, Futtern und Schlafen absah, aber das hatte sich auch verdient nach dem Stress im Laden.  
Scheinbar fand in Kürze irgendein hochfeiner Hokuspokus im Ministerium statt und alle rannten nun Luna und ihm ihren Laden ein, weil sie neue Festumhänge brauchten. Aber heute war Samstag und jeden zweiten Samstag hatte er frei.  
Der Brief von George war daher nicht wirklich willkommen gewesen und er war lieber sofort aufgebrochen, um danach den Rest des Tages für sich zu haben.  
  
“Ne, passiert ist nichts, aber ich könnt deine Hilfe in einer Sache gebrauchen. Also, es geht darum, dass…”, doch der Einohrige wurde durch ein weiteres Klopfen unterbrochen.  
“Chef, vorne ist ein Kunde der nach Trickunterwäsche fragt, die sich langsam auflöst. Könnten sie den vielleicht übernehmen? Der ist mir etwas unangenehm.”  
George seufzte schwer und nickte seiner Mitarbeiterin dann zu. “Ich komme sofort. Sorry, Harry. Dauert nur eine Minute, versprochen. Kann ich dich solange alleine lassen?”  
Der Grünäugige wedelte nur lässig mit einer Hand und scheuchte den anderen damit aus dem Büro.  
  
Innerlich ärgerte er sich allerdings leicht.  
Er könnte jetzt gerade ein langes, heißes Bad nehmen, sich so richtig aufweichen lassen, bis seine verspannten Muskeln zu einer weichen Masse an Lakritze wurden. Und wenn er schon dabei war könnte er auch gleich seine Hände ein bisschen wandern lassen, bis sie schließlich da ankamen, wo er sie von vorneherein haben wollte.  
In dem heißen Wasser würde es ein leichtes für ihn sein, sich richtig fallen zu lassen und zu genießen.  
Er würde mit einem sanften Streicheln anfangen, kaum mehr als die Ahnung einer Bewegung direkt über seiner Haut, verstärkt durch die Wasserbewegung, die um seinen Schaft waberte. Bis er schließlich entschieden zugreifen würde, die freie Hand tiefer gleitend bis er mit einem Finger problemlos in sich eindringen könnte.  
Die Streicheleinheiten würden kräftiger und schneller, die Penetration tiefer und härter, bis er sich endlich der Erlösung hingeben konnte.  
Stattdessen musste er jedoch hier rumsitzen.  
  
Er rutschte in seinem Stuhl immer weiter herunter, bis er schließlich fast vorne über fiel. Das waren jetzt schon fast 10 Minuten, die man ihn warten ließ.  
Genervt stand er auf und begann hin und her zu laufen. Er hatte George ja wirklich gern, aber Geduld war gerade echt nicht seine Stärke.  
Verdammt, er hatte schon seit zwei Wochen keinen Orgasmus mehr!  
Er wirbelte ein weiteres Mal um die eigene Achse, doch dabei riss er mit seinem Umhang einen Stapel Dokumente von einem überfüllten Beistelltischchen. Über sich selbst die Augen rollend, begann er die Sachen wieder einzusammeln. Scheinbar war der Rotschopf nicht sonderlich organisiert, denn es waren jede Menge Briefe, Rechnungen und Werbung durcheinander. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Kirchrotes Blatt, ganz unten in dem Durcheinander.  
Neugierig wie immer, nahm er das Pergament in die Hand und begann zu lesen.  
  
  
An die experimentierfreudigen Zauberer Englands:  
  
Hiermit verkünden wir den neuen Termin unseres Dark Room Eroticas für alle Zauberer ab 21 Jahren.  
Das Treffen wird am Freitag, dem 29.6. stattfinden.  
Beginn dieses mal um 19:00 Uhr.  
  
Die Regeln sind wie immer die Gleichen, für alle Neulinge trotzdem hier noch einmal alles Wissenswerte:  
1: Jede sexuelle Handlung darf nur im völligen Einverständnis stattfinden. Die alleinige Teilnahme an diesem Happening ist kein generelles Einverständnis allen Praktiken gegenüber! Zieht sich ihr Partner also zurück, ist das als Ablehnung zu verstehen!  
2: Licht ist strengstens Verboten! Genau wie alle Zauber, die es ermöglichen in Dunkelheit seine Umgebung war zu nehmen oder die Mitmenschen zu erkennen.  
3: Diese Treffen sind zu 100 % anonym. Sie dürfen ihren Namen nicht verkünden, sollten sie das doch tun, werden sie sofort verbannt.  
4: Genau so wenig dürfen sie, falls sie zufällig die Stimme eines anderen Teilnehmers erkennen, dieses Wissen nutzen, um einen Vorteil irgendeiner Art daraus zu ziehen. Sollten sie dem zuwider handeln, müssen sie mit einer sofortigen Anzeige rechnen.  
5: Zur Vorbeugung von Krankheiten liegt über dem Veranstaltungsort ein starker Hygienezauber.  
6: Ansonsten haben sie genau zwei Stunden Zeit um so viel zu kuscheln, küssen, streicheln, liebkosen und kopulieren, wie sie wünschen, mit so vielen Partnern, wie sie begehren.  
7: Diese Treffen sind ausschließlich für Männer!  
  
Die Teilnahmegebühr beträgt 20 Galleonen und muss samt dem Anmeldeformular bis spätestens dem 15.6. bei uns eingegangen sein. Bitte verzichten sie auch im Anmeldeformular auf ihren richtigen Namen, denken sie sich aber etwas Kreatives aus, wir werden ihren gewählten Namen für zukünftige Korrespondenz benutzen.  
  
Wir freuen uns auf ihre Teilnahme!  
Ihr Dark Room Erotica Team  
  
  
Blinzelnd starrte Harry das Blatt an. Er musste was falsch verstanden haben, also las er sich alles noch einmal durch.  
Doch an der Bedeutung änderte sich nichts. Das hier war ganz eindeutig… nu… das war eine Einladung für homosexuelle Zauberer zu einer anonymen Orgie.  
Sämtliches Blut in Harrys Körper schien sich spontan in Lava verwandelt zu haben und war nun auf den Weg in sein Gemächt. Heiliger Salazar, dass war nun wirklich das absolut heißeste, was er sich auch nur vorstellen konnte!  
Ein Haufen erregter Männer auf der Suche nach Sex in einem Dunklen Raum, von dem niemand wissen konnte, dass er Harry Potter war! Brillant! Das war einfach Perfekt!  
  
Es war jetzt sechs Jahre her, dass Ginny mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, weil er bei ihr einfach keinen hatte Hoch bekommen können, egal wie sehr sie sich bemüht hatte.  
Es hatte wirklich nicht an Versuchen gemangelt.  
Ginny hatte für ihn gestrippt, ihn von oben bis unten abgeleckt, ihn zwischen ihren Brüsten gerieben, ihn massiert, es mit Dirty Talk probiert, Stundenlange Blow Jobs versucht und ihm sogar Analsex angeboten.  
Ohne jeglichen Erfolg.  
Der Misserfolg hatte die Rothaarige so sehr an sich selbst zweifeln lassen, dass sie am Ende ihrer Beziehung fremdging, nur um sich begehrt zu fühlen. Oder zumindest war das ihre schlechte Erklärung für dieses Fehlverhalten gewesen.  
  
Als er nach einem heftigen Beziehungsschluss das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten alleine mit sich im Grimmauld Platz war, hatte er angefangen sich selbst zu erforschen.  
Ergebnisse hatten nicht lange auf sich warten lassen!  
Es war nicht so, dass er völlig unerregbar war, es war nur nicht Ginny, die ihm in den Sinn kam, wenn er sich umfasste, sondern Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy oder Kingsley. Attraktive Männer, die durch ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihre Kraft auffielen.  
Er hatte versucht einen Partner zu finden, er hatte schon geglaubt eben diesen in Vas D’Oreiller gefunden zu haben, doch dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dieser ihn nur gewollt hatte, weil er eben Harry Fucking Potter war.  
Der Grünäugige konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er diesem Arschloch seine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte. Danach hatte er sich von allen ferngehalten. Noch einmal wollte er sein Liebesleben nicht in so bunten Farben in der Presse ausgebreitet sehen.  
Doch das hier gab ihm die optimale Lösung, um seinen Trieben nachzugehen, ohne sich damit abzumühen seine Identität zu verschleiern!  
  
In seiner Begeisterung hatte er beinahe vergessen, wo er sich zurzeit befand, doch er war sofort in die Realität zurück, als er Schritte vor dem Büro hörte.  
Hastig steckte er das dunkelrote Blatt ein und warf sich zurück in seinen Stuhl, keine Sekunde zu früh.  
George kam herein und grinste ihm entschuldigend zu. “Manche Kunden sind einfach nur verrückt, aber wem sage ich das. Du hast sicherlich auch genug von denen an der Backe, nicht war?”  
Harry versuchte mit einem Lachen seine Nervosität zu überspielen. “Oh ja. Erst neulich war da ein Kerl, der von uns einen Umhang aus Fischsuppenleder gemacht haben wollte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr das Zeug stinkt und kratzen tut es auch noch.”  
Kurz saßen sie einfach da und grinsten sich schweigend an.  
  
“Also, weshalb ich dich hergebeten habe. Ist sicher viel verlangt, aber ich wusste nicht wen ich sonst fragen sollte. Ich würde gerne ein Haus kaufen, als Überraschung zum ersten Hochzeitstag mit Angelina, aber ich hätte gerne eine zweite Meinung. Jemand, der sich das Haus mal mit neutralen Augen anguckt und mir sagt, ob ihm daran irgendwas Doofes auffällt. Hätte Ron gefragt, aber mit Rosie frisch auf der Welt braucht der jede Minute Schlaf.”  
“Klar, kein Problem. Hast du denn schon ein Haus im Auge?”  
George schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Weile saßen sie noch da, Harry hörte sich an, was genau für Vorstellungen sein Freund hatte und wie er überhaupt auf die Geschenkidee gekommen war.  
Der Grünäugige war jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr dabei. Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um das Dokument, welches sicher in seiner Umhangtasche steckte.  
Nach über einer Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich endlich, mit der Abmachung, dass George sich einfach melden würde, wenn er was gefunden hatte.  
  
Er apparierte sofort nach Hause und zog den Zettel hervor, während er sich nur hastig die Stiefel von den Füßen streifte.  
Das Anmeldeformular war auf der Rückseite. Er dachte gar nicht mehr darüber nach, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, an dieser Veranstaltung teilzunehmen. Er hatte sich schon längst entschieden!  
Die Anmeldung war schnell ausgefüllt, nur der Name machte ihm kurz Probleme. Er entschied sich letztlich für Earl Grey, seinen Lieblingstee. Er fischte noch 20 Galleonen aus dem Geldbeutel und schickte dann seine Eule Makita los. Mehr als zufrieden, begab er sich nun endlich zu seinem wohlverdienten Bad.  
  
Es war nicht schwer in Fahrt zu kommen, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie die Hände von Fremden nach ihm griffen, ihn in die Nippel zwickten, wie er leicht aber bestimmt an den Haaren gezogen wurde, wie ihm ein heißer, pulsierender Penis gegen die Lippen gedrückt würde, bis er den Mund öffnete und zuließ erobert zu werden.  
Beinahe konnte er den salzigen Geschmack des dickflüssigen Spermas auf seiner Zunge erahnen. Er kam schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei, noch bevor er dazu gekommen war den ersten Finger in seinen Anus einzuführen.  
Merlin, er konnte es kaum erwarten! Zu blöd, dass es noch ein ganzer Monat bis zum 29ten war.  
  
Er dümpelte noch eine ganze Weile im Wasser herum, bis es ihm schließlich zu kalt wurde.  
Nur im Bademantel saß er alleine beim Abendessen, als Makita wieder hereingebraust kam und ihm eine Pergamentrolle überreichte.  
Um das Papier war ein geflochtenes Lederarmband gewickelt. Es war echt hübsch. Man hatte schwarzes und graues Leder in verschiedenen Stärken benutzt. Bedächtig legte er es auf die Seite, bevor er das Dokument entrollte.  
  
Sehr geehrter Herr Grey,  
  
Wir freuen uns über ihre Teilnahme am Dark Room Happening.  
Ihre Anmeldegebühr wurde beglichen.  
Das Armband, welches ihnen übersendet wurde, ist ein Portschlüssel. Es wird sie am 29.6 direkt zum Veranstaltungsort bringen, dafür müssen sie es nur an diesem Tag auch tragen.  
Dazu noch eine weitere Information: Wenn sie es bevorzugen den Top-Part zu übernehmen, dann tragen sie das Armband bitte am rechten Arm, für Bottom am linken, sollte es ihnen gleichgültig sein, dann legen sie es bitte als Fußkettchen an. Diese Handhabung wird es für alle Teilnehmer im Dunkeln erleichtern sich zu Recht zu finden.  
Machen sie sich bitte keine Gedanken über ihre Kleidung. Vor beginn wird sie magisch entfernt und sie erhalten sie vollständig zurück, sobald die 2 Stunden abgelaufen sind.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Ihr Dark Room Erotica Team  
  
  
  
Ein breites Lächeln legte sich über Harrys Gesichtszüge und mit zweifelsfreier Sicherheit zog er das Armband über sein linkes Handgelenk.  
Besser, wenn er es von nun an immer trug, bevor es ihm noch verloren ging!  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Severus griff nach dem Handtuch und begann damit sich ordentlich abzureiben.  
Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, er wäre unrein, doch dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Wenn sich das nicht änderte, nachdem er sich schon vier Mal vollständig eingeseift und wieder abgeduscht hatte, dann konnte er sich auch nicht helfen. Nackt, wie er war, setzte er sich auf den Badewannenrand und begann damit seinen geschundenen Körper einzucremen.  
Es würde nicht viel bringen, aber wenigstens würden seine Narben sich für eine Weile nicht ganz so rau anfühlen, wie sonst und die zusätzlichen Kräuter würden ihm hoffentlich einen angenehmen Geruch verleihen.  
  
Unsicher trat er vor den bodenlangen Spiegel und betrachtete sich.  
Er war nie attraktiv gewesen, doch seit dem letzten Krieg war es endgültig eine Katastrophe. Sein Bein war von tiefen Krallenspuren überzogen, ein Geschenk von Grey Back, sein Hals war dank Nagini ein Schlachtfeld und von dem Todesesser Mal, das noch immer auf seinem Arm erkennbar war, wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.  
Mit einem Satz: Niemand würde ihn jemals Begehrenswert finden!  
Wieso sollte man auch? Er war viel zu dünn, zu bleich und seine Haare.  
Dazu kam auch noch sein schlechter Ruf.  
Er würde nie einen Mann finden, er ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war.  
  
Er seufzte geknickt und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Lederarmband, welches auf dem Waschbeckenrand auf ihn wartete. Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Die Dark Room Eroticas boten ihm wenigstens die Möglichkeit so zu tun, als würde er geliebt.  
Schon vor Jahren hatte er durch Lucius von diesen Events erfahren und war seither regelmäßig dort gewesen. Da die Treffen nur alle 3 Monate waren, hatte er oft Zeit finden können.  
Zärtlich nahm er das Lederband in die Hand und legte es sich dann sorgfältig um sein rechtes Handgelenk. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Aber es waren ja nur noch wenige Stunden. Er hatte bereits ein aufgeregtes Ziehen im Magen und lief schon seit einer Woche permanent halb Hart umher. In den letzten vier Tagen hatte er sich selbst verboten zu masturbieren, damit er heute auch wirklich konnte.  
  
Statt sich vollständig anzukleiden, streifte er nur einen Bademantel über die knochigen Schultern und band sich seine Haare zu einem festen Knoten im Nacken zusammen.  
Warum sollte er versuchen sich Schick zu machen, wenn ihn niemand zu Gesicht bekommen würde?  
Er kam in seine dunkle Küche hinab und begann zu essen. Es waren nur die Reste einer Linsensuppe, er hatte sie sich nicht einmal warm gemacht. Er würde sich mehr Mühe geben, wenn er jemanden hätte, mit dem er sein Mahl teilen konnte.  
Merlin, für seinen Partner würde er mit Freude jeden Abend ein Festmahl herrichten.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Das passierte jedes Mal mit ihm, wenn er an einem Dark Room teilnahm. Er freute sich unendlich darauf körperliche Nähe spüren und erleben zu können, doch gleichzeitig machte es ihm auch immer schmerzlich bewusst, was ihm in seinem Leben wirklich fehlte. Schafte er es sonst für gewöhnlich seine Gedanken möglichst weit von diesem Bereich fern zu halten, zumindest solange er wach war, so brach dieser Schutzmechanismus vor den Dark Rooms in sich zusammen.  
Doch das war ein Preis, den er in Kauf nehmen musste. Lieber die Nähe eines Fremden, als gar keine Nähe.  
  
Nach dem Essen kehrte er erneut ins Bad zurück. Gründlichst putzte er sich die Zähne und benutzte noch einmal das WC, was zur Folge hatte, dass er auch gleich noch einmal unten rum mit Wasser nachwaschen musste, um auch wirklich sauber zu sein.  
Die Nervosität in ihm wurde schlimmer, doch er wusste genau, dass sie abklingen würde, sobald der Portschlüssel sich aktivieren würde. Es waren jetzt nur noch Minuten. Er überlegte, ob er noch ein After Shave auftragen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Das wäre zu viel.  
Er selbst machte auch immer einen großen Bogen um die Männer, welche er schon riechen konnte, bevor er seine Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben hatte.  
  
Als die letzte Minute anbrach, verfolgte er das Ticken des Zeigers ungeduldig mit den Augen. Am liebsten hätte er den Zeiger mit dem Finger beschleunigt.  
Dann endlich war es so weit. Das Armband begann zu leuchten und er verspürte ein vertrautes Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel.  
Sekunden später umfing ihn undurchdringlichen Finsternis und das sanfte Geräusch von sich bewegenden Menschen. Die Erwartung und Erregung im Raum war praktisch zu schmecken und Severus spürte, wie sein Glied sich endgültig voll aufrichtete. Er hatte so lange gewartet!  
Drei Monate waren eine lange Zeit.  
  
“Guten Abend meine Herren!”, sprach eine sanfte Frauenstimme flüsternd. “Es ist alles für sie Vorbereitet. Wir wünschen viel Vergnügen, bitten aber noch mal darum die Regeln zu beachten.”  
Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ging durch die unsichtbare Gruppe, dann ertönte ein milder Gong und Severus Bademantel löste sich in nichts auf.  
Der Dunkelhaarige zögerte nicht lange.  
Er streckte seine Finger in der Schwärze aus und suchte so lange umher, bis er auf den ersten Mann traf. Unter seinen Fingern erstreckte sich ganz eindeutig ein Rücken, er konnte spüren, wie sich Muskeln bewegten während sich der andere zu ihm rum drehte.  
Severus ließ seine Finger an dessen Flake hinauf streicheln und schließlich über die Schulter den linken Arm wieder hinunter. Es befand sich kein Armband an seinem Handgelenk, der Mann vor ihm war kein Bottom. Die Suche ging weiter.  
  
Er zog sich langsam zurück und tastete noch immer umher, fand den nächsten Mann jedoch dadurch, dass er ihm auf den Fuß trat.  
Der ehemalige Lehrer hatte Glück, das Armband war links. Ein Lächeln legte sich über Severus schmale Lippen ungesehen von seinem Gegenüber, dann verschwendete er keine weitere Zeit und beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen die anderen trafen.  
Der Fremde erwiderte den Kuss hart und stürmisch. Severus vertiefte ihn schnell und die Hände des anderen gruben sich in seine Haare.  
Fest. Zu Fest.  
Abgelenkt von dem Schmerz auf seiner Kopfhaut zog er sich zurück. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn so an ihm gezerrt wurde.  
Er versuchte es damit die Arme des Mannes zu greifen und die Hände auf seinen eigenen Po zu legen. Dort konnte der Kerl ruhig richtig zugreifen und massieren, wenn er wollte. Doch es wirkte nicht. Nachdem er den Kuss erneut aufgegriffen hatte, dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis die Grabscher wieder in seinen Haaren steckten und an ihnen rissen.  
  
Mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren zog er sich zurück.  
Er mochte einsam sein, aber er würde seine Zeit hier nicht damit verschwenden Schmerzen zu erdulden. Und so toll, war der Kuss auch nicht gewesen!  
Weiter ging es für ihn, doch auch den nächsten Mann musste er zurückweisen. Das mochte übermäßig kritisch von ihm sein, aber der Typ hatte einfach eine furchtbar weinerliche Stimme gehabt.  
Weinerlich und zu hoch. Schon nach kurzem klingelten ihm die Ohren.  
Darauf folgend stolperte ihm ein Bottom in die Arme, der so sehr nach Vanille stank, das sich in dem Tränkemeister ein Würgereflex regte. Er stellte ihn nur wieder auf seine Füße und schickte ihn von dannen.  
  
Langsam regte sich Ungeduld in ihm. Für gewöhnlich fand er schneller einen Partner für den Abend.  
Statt sich weiter vorzutasten, blieb er nun stehen und lauschte. Weiter links neben ihm konnte er deutliches Stöhnen ausmachen, rechts neben ihm war es jedoch ruhig. Aber wenn er genau lauschte, konnte er auf dem dicken, gummibezogenem Polster, welches den Boden bedeckte, vorsichtige Schritte ausmachen, die sich ihm näherten.  
Er drehte sich dem Geräusch entgegen und als es direkt vor ihm war, ließ er seine Arme vorschnellen und zog den Mann vor sich in eine feste Umarmung. Dem Anderen entfuhr ein tonloses Keuchen, doch gleich darauf fügte er sich scheinbar in sein Schicksal und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper, welchen Severus ihm bieten konnte.  
  
Der Tränkemeister brauchte es gar nicht zu kontrollieren. So ein Verhalten war typisch für einen Mann, der sich unterordnen würde.  
Interessiert beugte sich der Langhaarige vor und schnupperte an dem dargebotenem Hals.  
Dabei stellte er nicht nur fest, dass der Mann in seinen Armen gute 10 cm kleiner war als er selbst, sondern auch, dass er sehr angenehm duftete. Er konnte ein dezentes Duschgel und Leder riechen.  
Neckisch biss Severus ihm ins Ohrläppchen und bekam als Antwort ein leises, kehliges Stöhnen, welches ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Zufrieden zog er den Kleinen fester an seine Brust und hielt ihn dort fest. Er hatte große Lust auf ein zärtliches, langsames Liebesspiel und nicht auf etwas übereiltes. Aber würde der Andere da mit machen, oder würde er unruhig werden? Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, und erhielt sie darin, das der Kleine seine Arme sanft um seine Hüfte schlang und mit seinen Händen über alles an Haut strich, was er erreichte.  
Das glückliche Seufzen war schon über seine Lippen, bevor er sich auch nur dessen Bewusst wurde.  
  
Er machte einen entschiedenen Schritt vorwärts und dann noch einen. Der Mann der kurz ins Straucheln gekommen war, schien zu begreifen, was er vor hatte und ließ sich von ihm Rückwärts weiter aus der Mitte hinaus drängen, bis sie eine ruhigere Ecke erreicht hatten.  
Ein Weiteres mal ließ er seine Nase den Duft des Fremden einsaugen, dann suchten seine Lippen die Anderen. Sie waren viel voller als die seinen, doch das machte den Kuss nur besser. Er ließ seine Zunge vorschnellen und spürte den Kleinen in seinen Armen erschaudern.  
Träge glitten ihre Münder ineinander, dann ergriff Severus die Initiative und leckte in die fremde Feuchte hinein. Eine überraschende Süße empfing ihn dort, doch darunter lag eine gewisse Herbheit, wie bei dunkler Schokolade.  
  
Severus Erregung wuchs weiter.  
Der Mann war optimal für diesen Abend!  
Mit Entschiedenheit drückte er den Kleinen zu Boden, bis er sich flach auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, dann folgte er und bedeckte ihn mit seinem eigenem Fleisch.  
Sie fügten sich Problemlos ineinander. Der Kleine hatte automatisch seine Beine für ihn gespreizt, so das er mit seinem Becken dazwischen gleiten konnte. Hier war der Höhenunterschied zwischen ihnen nun ein Vorteil, denn obwohl Severus Hüfte tiefer lag, waren sie mit ihren Gesichtern auf einer Höhe. Es würde ein leichtes sein, sich weiterhin zu küssen.  
  
Der Untenliegende drehte sein Becken leicht und nun presste das fremde, pralle Glied mit Entschiedenheit gegen das seine.  
Ein tiefgehendes Zittern ergriff Severus Körper. Sein erster Höhepunkt würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, auch wenn er bisher nicht mehr getan hatte, als den Mann unter sich zu küssen und zu streicheln, doch er war einfach schon den halben Tag erregt gewesen.  
Erneut fanden sein Lippen den verlockenden Mund und genüsslich sog er die Zunge darin in seine eigene Höhle, um sie dort umschmeicheln zu können. Gleichzeitig setzte er mit seinen Hüften zu einem schaukelndem Rhythmus an, der ihre Schäfte auf perfekte Weise übereinander reiben ließ.  
  
Während Severus es übernahm ihre Erektionen zu stimulieren, begann nun auch der Fremde neugieriger zu werden.  
Schnell fanden seine Hände sich in Severus Haaren wieder, doch statt an jenen zu reißen, ließ er nur seine Finger hindurch gleiten, bis er auf das Haarband stieß. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Zopf, dann forschte er weiter und fand prompt die tiefen Furchen am Hals des Tränkemeisters.  
Sie beide erstarrten Zeitgleich. Entweder würde der Kleine ihn jetzt angeekelt zurückstoßen, oder aber die Narben weiträumig umgehen.  
Er wartete, wurde dann überrascht. Der Kleine tat keines von beiden. Stattdessen löste er sich aus ihrem Kuss und drückte seine vollen Lippen dann zärtlich auf die raue Haut.  
Dem Langhaarigen entkam ein tiefes Stöhnen und er ließ sein Becken schneller kreisen. Scheinbar ermutigt, ließ der Mann unter ihm nun auch noch seine Zunge vorschnellen, während auch von ihm ein erregtes Knurren zu vernehmen war.  
  
Merlin, das war gut. Noch niemand hatte ihm an dieser verfluchten Stelle so berauschende Gefühle verschaffen können.  
Seine Hand griff in kurzes, strubbeliges Haar und drückte den Kopf noch näher an seinen Hals.  
Die Beine des Kleinen schlangen sich fest um seine Hüfte und nun kam er ihm mit jedem Stoß entgegen. Severus konnte spüren, wie bereits die ersten Tropfen ihres Spermas zwischen ihnen hervortraten und die zusätzliche Feuchtigkeit herhörte den Genuss nur, welchen der Langhaarige empfand.  
  
Und plötzlich warf der Mann unter ihm den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Beine krampften sich noch fester zusammen und ihm entfuhr ein heiseres Wimmern, bevor heiße Sekret zwischen sie spritzte.  
Severus erbebte von Kopf bis Fuß, als sich seine Lenden zusammen zogen und er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
  
Sanfte Hände strichen ihm durch das verschwitzte Haar, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch der Kleine schien es nicht wirklich eilig zu haben.  
Zärtlich liebkoste er Severus Nacken und Schultern, während dieser mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und dabei zuhörte, wie sich sein Herzschlag allmählich normalisierte.  
Der ehemalige Lehrer kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern. Der Kleine fühlte sich großartig an, er musste schlank und gut gebaut sein, auch wenn er ebenfalls Narben zu haben schien. Direkt unter Severus Wange war zum Beispiel eine galleonengroße, raue Stelle.  
Zusätzlich war er zärtlich und einfühlsam.  
Wie kam es, dass ein solcher Mann sich auf einer Orgie wiederfand?  
Sicherlich wäre es kein Problem für ihn einen guten Partner für sich zu finden. Es sei denn natürlich, er wollte rumexperimentieren, doch dagegen sprach, dass er noch immer so ruhig unter ihm lag und keine Anstallten machte, sich einen anderen Gespielen zu suchen.  
Doch Severus würde sein Glück sicher nicht aufs Spiel setzen, indem er sich nun von ihm zurück zog. Er würde sicher niemanden mehr finden, der seinen Bedürfnissen so gut entgegen kam, wie der Kleine!  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hob er den Kopf und ging dazu über am Hals des Kleinen zu knabbern. Experimentierend ließ er mal seine Zunge über die nun salzige Haut lecken, dann vergrub er kurz seine Zähne in ihr oder saugte sie zwischen seine Lippen, in der klaren Absicht sich darauf zu verewigen.  
Als er seine Zähne sanft über den Adamsapfel des Kleinen kratzen ließ, schnappte dieser nach Luft und wurde schlagartig erneut hart für Severus. Seine Hände hatten ihren Weg zum Hintern des Langhaarigen gefunden und zogen ihn daran so nah heran, wie es ging.  
Diese Geste hatte etwas Besitzergreifendes, es gefiel dem Tränkemeister ganz außerordentlich!  
Er ließ seine Hände federleicht über den Torso des Kleinen tänzeln, bis er die harten Perlen spürte, zu welchen sich dessen Nippel zusammengezogen hatten. Er zupfte leicht an ihnen und erhielt ein Aufbäumen dafür.  
  
Der Fremde war so herrlich sensibel, er liebte das!  
Severus war kein sonderlich gieriger Mensch, wenn es um Sex ging. Zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Die größte Befriedigung zog er nicht aus Penetration oder Orgasmen, sondern aus dem Wissen einem anderem Menschen wahre Ekstase beschert zu haben. Je mehr ein Mann für ihn stöhne, je stärker er in seinen Armen bebte, je fester sich an ihm halten musste, wenn ein Höhepunkt ihn überrollte, desto Glücklicher wurde Severus!  
Und der Mann unter ihm reagierte auf die kleinsten Streicheleinheiten mit einer Wonne, die Severus fast Tränen in die Augen trieb vor Glück.  
Es war beinahe, als würde er den Körper unter sich bereits in- und auswendig kennen. Als wüsste er ganz genau, welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte, um dem Kleinen die beste Zeit seines Lebens zu beschweren. Es war, als wären sie keine Fremden, sondern Vertraute!  
  
Der Tränkemeister konnte nicht anders. Er brauchte dringend mehr davon!  
Er erhob sich von dem Anderen, was dieser mit einem unzufriedenem Grummeln kommentierte, doch schon Sekunden später hatte Severus ihn einfach herumgerollt und sich nun auf dem Rücken des Kleinen niedergelegt. Auch jetzt ließ er seinen Mund die Haut des Anderen weiter reizen. Fast in Zeitlupe wanderte er vom Hals des Untenliegendem immer tiefer und hinterließ mehr als einen Knutschfleck auf seinem Weg in tiefer liegende Regionen.  
Am Po angekommen, hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück. Er biss kräftig zu, und erntete dafür ein überraschtes Quietschen, welches sofort von einem Stöhnen abgelöst wurde, als er mit seiner Zunge breitflächig über die gereizte Haut leckte.  
  
Der Langhaarige atmete genießerisch ein. So weit unten roch der Kleine anders, nicht nach Leder, dafür aber nach ihrem vermischten Samen und etwas Dunklerem, was nur eine heftige Ladung an Pheromone sein konnten. Etwas erotischeres konnte es kaum geben!  
Spielerisch ließ Severus seine lange Nase durch die Spalte des Mannes kitzeln, während er dessen Pobacken langsam auseinander zog.  
Er konnte spüren, wie die großen Oberschenkelmuskeln des Kleinen zuckten, als er seinen warmen Atem über den gut versteckten Muskelring streicheln ließ.  
“Bitte!”, flehte der Kleine tonlos, seine Stimme nur ein sanfter Hauch.  
In Severus innerem zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Was würde er nicht alles darum geben, wenn er dieses Flehen von nun an öfter hören könnte. Was würde er nicht alles dafür tun, das Gesicht dieses Mannes dabei sehen zu können.  
  
Statt sich weiter diesen sinnlosen Wünschen hinzugeben, kam er der Bitte nach und legte seine Lippen über die empfindliche Haut.  
Als Belohnung erhielt er einen gedämpften Schrei, der von einer Schnappatmung abgelöst wurde, als Severus das erste Mal seine Zunge vorschnellen ließ, um über den engen Eingang zu lecken.  
Der Tränkemeister hätte es unter anderen Umständen genossen diese süße Folter für Stunden aufrecht zu erhalten, sein Partner nur durch sein Zungenspiel zum Kommen zu bringen, doch dafür waren diese Treffen zu selten. Daher zog er sich nach ein paar Minuten, in welchen er das Zittern, Stöhnen und Entgegendrängen des Kleinen genossen hatte, sanft zurück und ersetzte seine Zunge durch einen seiner langgliedrigen Finger.  
  
Nur hierfür hatte er vor einer Ewigkeit einen stablosen Gelzauber gelernt.  
Sein rutschiger Finger drang Problemlos, wenn auch langsam und bedächtig in den Untenliegenden ein.  
Träge arbeitete Severus seinen Finger immer wieder durch den engen Muskelring, um sich schnell zurück zu ziehen, während er halb auf und halb neben dem Kleinen lag.  
Dieser war inzwischen zu einer zitternden, stöhnenden Muskelmasse verkommen, dem Tränkemeister vollkommen unterworfen.  
Es war wunderschön!  
  
In der Dunkelheit fand der Kleine seine frei Hand und hielt sich von der Sekunde an verbissen an ihr fest, in der Severus vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein drängte.  
Merlin, er war so eng! Der Langhaarige konnte es kaum noch erwarten seine Finger durch seine Härte zu ersetzen. Doch er würde ihm keine Schmerzen bereiten, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Vorher kam der dritte Finger zur Hilfe.  
Als er den Winkel seiner Hand veränderte, wusste er das er die Prostata des Kleinen gefunden hatte, denn dieser zuckte heftig zusammen und zog dann Severus Hand zu seinem Mund, wo er sanft in dessen Finger biss.  
“Jetzt! Bitte!”, forderte er mit feuchten Lippen gegen die Finger des Langhaarigen, welcher sich das nicht noch einmal sagen lassen musste.  
  
Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung entzog er seine Finger vollständig dem Anus, was mit einem Biss in seinen Handrücken quittiert wurde, rollte sich dann vollständig auf seinen Gespielen und brachte sich in Position, ohne dabei ihre Hände voneinander zu lösen. Er mochte es irgendwie, dass der Kleine halt bei ihm suchte.  
Dann drang er wie in Zeitlupe in den fremden Körper ein.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf vorfallen zu lassen, bis er zwischen den Schulterblättern des Kleinen zum liegen kam und er dort seine Lippen auf die salzige Haut pressen konnte.  
  
Nach drei Monaten Abstinenz konnte man ihn wohl nicht mehr wirklich Objektiv nennen, aber dennoch fühlte sich das hier für ihn einfach Unbeschreiblich an.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass schon einmal das Gefühl gehabt hatte, nach Hause zu kommen, als der in einen anderen Mann eindrang, doch das war es, was er nun mit seinem Kleinen empfand.  
Es war eine überwältigende Mischung an Emotionen und Eindrücken.  
Berauschend und Beängstigend zu gleich, Severus liebte jede Sekunde!  
  
Es war nicht schwer die Prostata wiederzufinden und schon bald traf er sie jedes Mal, wenn er erneut in den Kurzhaarigen eindrang.  
Severus hatte den Eindruck der Mann war inzwischen kaum noch in der Lage seinen Körper zu kontrollieren und das Entgegenstrecken und Zucken waren rein Intuitiv geworden.  
Doch er hielt den Rhythmus langsam, egal wie sehr der Kleine ihn zu drängen versuchte seine Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, den er wusste, das manchmal schon der Weg das Zeil war und diese langgezogene Liebesqual sie tiefergehend befriedigen könnte, als ein erraster Orgasmus dies je vermochte.  
Er würde für nichts auf dieser Welt gerade tauschen wollen!  
  
Der Kleine bäumte sich halb unter ihm auf, als Severus seine Hüfte langsam kreisen ließ und so bis zum Anschlag in ihn eindrang.  
“Ich kann nicht mehr!”, zitterte der Mann heiser. “Bitte! Du bringst mich um den Verstand.”  
Severus lächelte, erbarmte sich dann aber, selbst ohnehin schon zu nah an seinem Höhepunkt, um es noch länger zu verhindern. Er schloss seine Arme um den Kleinen, hielt ihn fest gegen sich gedrückt und trieb sich dann mit aller Kraft in die feuchte Hitze.  
“Dann halt dich nicht mehr zurück.”, knurrte er stimmlos in das Ohr seines Gespielen. “Komm für mich!”  
Severus konnte sich noch drei mal in ihn vergraben, dann begann der Körper in seinen Armen bereits zu verkrampfen und der Kleine zog wimmernd die Finger des Tränkemeisters in seinen Mund.  
Er kam unberührt und zog den Langhaarigen gleich mit sich über die Klippe der Erlösung.  
  
Es war durchaus möglich, dass Severus kurz schwarz vor Augen geworden war, aber in der Finsternis des Raumes, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein.  
Doch als er von seinem Hoch wieder auf die Erde zurück kehrte, hatte der Kleine sich irgendwie unter ihm herumgedreht und in einer zärtlichen Umarmung eingefangen. Der ehemalige Lehrer konnte die Müdigkeit, welche auch er nun verspürte, in jeder trägen Bewegung des Mannes unter ihm erahnen. Trotzdem ließ dieser es sich nicht nehmen Severus weiter über den Rücken und durch die Haare zu streicheln.  
  
So musste es sein, oder? In einer echten Beziehung würde es sehr ähnlich aussehen, wie jetzt gerade?  
Streicheleinheiten, ohne einen besonderen Grund. Ohne weitere Hintergedanken, denn was konnte der Kleine nun noch von ihm wollen?  
Er hatte bereits zwei Höhepunkte von ihm bekommen. Er könnte sich also einfach abwenden und darauf warten, dass der Portschlüssel ihn von hier forttragen würde, wie die Männer es bisher immer mit ihm getan hatten. Doch das machte er nicht.  
Er hielt Severus weiter fest, schenkte ihm mehr als nur Fleischeslust und Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal verzweifelt!  
  
So fest er konnte, klammerte er sich an den Mann und wollte nie wieder los lassen.  
‘Meins!’, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‘Meiner! Das darf man mir einfach nicht wieder wegnehmen!’  
Er begann erneut zu zittern, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Erregung.  
Der Kleine, der spüren musste, das irgendwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung war, wickelte Arme und Beine fest um den Körper, welcher auf ihm lag.  
“Shht. Es ist alles in Ordnung!”, murmelte er eindringlich.  
Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass er Severus damit noch mehr aufwühlen würde. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch den falschen Partner für diese Nacht ausgesucht. Das hier war zu viel, es war zu echt und zu nah!  
“Hab ich was falsch gemacht?”, fragte der Kleine noch immer hauchend.  
Und obwohl er die Stimme des Mannes nicht hören konnte, wenn dieser so flüsterte, so hörte er doch Besorgnis.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Statt dem Kleinen eine Antwort zu geben, die er vermutlich sogar verdient hätte, hob Severus den Kopf und legte seine Lippen erneut zu einem tiefen Kuss auf die des Anderen.  
Er versuchte all seine Wünsche in diesem Kuss auszudrücken, in der Hoffnung, dass der Mann ihn verstand, auch ohne dass er sich selbst blamieren musste, indem er sie verbalisierte.  
Ihre gemeinsame Zeit würde bald enden und er wollte die letzten Minuten nicht mit Selbstmitleid verschwenden, sondern genießen, was er heute Abend erfahren hatte, auch wenn ihn die Sehnsucht nach mehr in den nächsten Wochen langsam umbringen würde.  
  
Der Tränkemeister konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie sich küssten, bis schließlich erneut der dumpfe Gong erklang und Severus mit einem Mal wieder in seinen Badmantel gehüllt war.  
Er vermisste die warme Haut des Fremden jetzt schon auf seiner.  
Hastig trennte er sich von seinem Kleinen. “Ich komme in drei Monaten wieder her!”, flüsterte er als deutliche Einladung. Es war das letzte, was er tun konnte, er erhielt keine Antwort mehr, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick erglühte überall im Raum das schwache Leuchten der Armbänder und die Männer wurden alle voneinander weggerissen.  
  
Severus landete alleine in seinem grell erleuchtetem Badezimmer.  
Geblendet riss er die Hände vor das Gesicht und stöhnte.  
Taumelnd schlurfte er in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich dort auf die weiche Matratze fallen.  
In der Dunkelheit lag er da und starrte an die Decke. Unter anderen Umständen hätte die Nacht perfekt sein können und er wäre mit Sicherheit schon längst Glücklich eingeschlafen. Er hat sich geliebt, gebraucht und vor allem gewollt gefühlt. So viel hatte er sich vor den Abend nicht erhofft.  
Doch die Tatsache, dass er nun alleine in seinem riesigem Bett lag, schmerze auf eine Weise, die er kaum beschreiben konnte, egal wie befriedigt seine übrigen Bedürfnisse auch sein mochten.  
  
Letzten Endes war es nur die Hoffnung auf ein erneutes Treffen mit seinem Kleinen in drei Monaten, bei dem nächsten Dark Room, die verhinderte, dass der Langhaarige sich an diesem Abend in den Schlaf weinte.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich immer wieder vor seinem Schlafzimmerspiegel zu drehen und sich von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er sich selbst für so attraktiv befunden, wie jetzt, wo hunderte Knutschflecke und Liebesbisse seinen Körper zierten.  
Ihm jagte ein heißer Schauer über die nackte Haut, als er sich entsinnte, wie diese dort gelandet waren.  
Bei Salazar, wenn er nicht den klaren Beweis für letzte Nacht auf seinem eigenem Fleisch tragen würde, hätte er es vermutlich für einen Traum gehalten.  
  
Doch es war real gewesen und es war der Wahnsinn.  
Der Grünäugige konnte nicht leugnen, dass er zunächst etwas verschüchtert gewesen war, als er in dem dunklen Saal ankam. Er kam sich furchtbar Schutzlos vor, so vollkommen nackt und ohne seinen Zauberstab in Reichweite.  
Daher war er am Anfang etwas am Rande stehen geblieben, hatte gelauscht und kurz auf das zuschnappen einer Falle gewartet. Doch dies blieb aus, dafür ertönte Keuchen und Schmatzen und Stöhnen und Grunzen und, Merlin, es war einfach heiß!  
  
Als er endlich seine Scheu überwand traf er als erstes auf ein Pärchen, welches schon heftig am rummachen gewesen war, ihn aber kurzerhand in die Knutschrei mit einbezogen hatten, als sie seine Hände gespürt hatte. Doch da er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners nicht teilen wollte, hatte er sich kurz darauf erneut auf die Suche gemacht.  
Und da hatte er Harry gefunden! Der Prinz mit den langen, weichen Haaren, dem vernarbten Hals und dem betörenden Kräuterduft.  
Es mochte lächerlich sein, doch Harry hatte schon letzte Nacht damit begonnen den Mann in seinem Kopf als Prinz zu betiteln. Prinzen hatten, doch lange Haare, oder nicht?  
Und wer so Küssen konnte, musste einfach ein Prinz sein!  
Erneut erschauderte Harry heftig, bei der Erinnerung an das, was der fremden Mann gestern mit ihm gemacht hatte und er konnte sich selbst im Spiegel dabei zusehen, wie er hart wurde.  
  
Vor Gestern hatte der Gryffindor Vas immer für einen erfahrnen Liebhaber gehalten, aber sein Ex war ein nichts im Vergleich mit dem Prinzen!  
Die starken Arme, der elegante, schlanke Körper. Die heißen Lippen, die ihm regelrecht die Fähigkeit klar zu denken geraubt hatten. Die geschickte Zunge, die Dinge getan hatte, die er sich bei Tageslicht nicht einmal auszusprechen traute.  
Harry war zu diesem Dark Room Event gegangen, mit der Erwartung einen guten Fick abzubekommen. Wie hätte er mit der Hingabe, Zärtlichkeit und Tiefe rechnen können? Wie hätte er sich auf die Sehnsucht vorbereiten sollen, die in jedem ihrer Küsse widerhallte? Wie hatte der Prinz wissen können, was genau Harry gebraucht hatte?  
Oder waren es die Bedürfnisse des Prinzen gewesen, die sich auf Harry übertragen hatten?  
  
Und dann dieser letzte Kuss!  
Harry sackte vor seinem Spiegel auf die Knie und packte seine pulsierende Erektion fest. Mit geübten Griffen trieb er sich schnell seinem Höhepunkt entgegen, den Kuss noch einmal nachempfindend.  
Der Fremde kannte ihn gar nicht, doch mit diesem Kuss hatte er Harry gezeigt, dass er ihn wollte, dass er ihn brauchte und wie viel er darum geben würde.  
Harry kam mit einem bebenden Schrei über seine Hand und den Fußboden, die Worte des Mannes noch in den Ohren. “Ich komme in drei Monaten wieder her.”  
  
Sein Prinz durfte sich sicher sein, dass auch er wiederkommen würde und hoffentlich würde er das Glück haben den Langhaarigen in der Masse an Fremden wiederzufinden!  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Severus legte den Tagespropheten, in welchem er bis vor wenigen Sekunden gelesen hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch und rührte Gedankenverloren in seinem Morgenkaffee.  
  
Ein großes Portraitfoto von Harry Potter starrte aus der Zeitung zu ihm hoch und der ehemalige Lehrer konnte seinen Blick nur sehr schlecht von dessen Augen abwenden.  
Die grünen Smaragde, welche der junge Mann sein eigen nannte und die viel weniger mit Lilys gemeinsam hatten als er früher mal gedacht hatte, wirkten seltsam hypnotisierend auf den Langhaarigen.  
Sie waren auch der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass der Tränkemeister überhaupt auf den Artikel über den Auserwählten aufmerksam geworden war.  
  
In dem Bericht ging es um die Behauptung einer jungen Frau von dem geliebtem Helden geschwängert worden zu sein.  
Diese Aussage hatte vor ein paar Tagen für ordentlich Furore gesorgt.  
Severus konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Scheinbar hatte die Zaubererwelt den Bericht über Potter Homosexualität von vor vier Jahren bereits wieder verdrängt. Dem Langhaarigen hingegen war die Enthüllung von damals noch immer fest ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt, so ungern er es auch zugeben mochte.  
Die Schilderungen von Potters widerlichem Ex-Freund und dessen scharmvolle Reaktion hatten nur zu gut zusammengepasst.  
  
Hier hingegen stimmte von Anfang an gar nichts, daher hatte die Behauptung der fragwürdigen Dame nur eine fette und ziemlich dreiste Lüge sein können.  
Und der heutige Artikel hatte ihm nun seine Meinung bestätigt.  
In Wahrheit stammte das ungeborene Kind von Zabini Blaise ab. Der Slytherin hatte schon in der Schule seinen Schwanz nicht in der Hose lassen können, wo er hingehörte.  
Die werdenden Eltern hatten jedenfalls mit dieser schlechten Story gehofft Potter um ein ordentliches Sümmchen zu erleichtern.  
Dumm nur, dass der Grünäugige nicht mitgespielt hatte.  
In Severus regte sich etwas, das nah an Stolz auf den Gryffindor rankam.  
  
Der junge Mann hatte sich zunächst einfach gar nicht zu den Vorwürfen geäußert, sondern ruhig in den Hintergründen ein paar Fäden gezupft und somit einen Vaterschaftstest im Schnellverfahren durchbekommen.  
Welcher natürlich negativ ausgefallen war, was auch sonst?  
Es gab ein Zitat von ihm, das vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so strotzte: “Ich habe in den letzten drei Jahren nur mit einem einzigen Menschen geschlafen. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich die Gesellschaft dieses Mannes jeder einzelnen Frau auf diesem Planeten vorziehen würde, und selbst wenn Zauberer schwanger werden könnten, wäre wohl ich derjenige, der sich mit der Empfängnis rumschlagen dürfte. Ich mache mir also keine Sorgen und die Damen sollten in Zukunft vielleicht im Hinterkopf behalten, dass ich schwul bin, auch wenn es ihnen schwer fallen mag!”  
  
Diese Aussage hatte für Aufruhe und Spekulationen gesorgt.  
Nicht, weil Potter scheinbar endlich Sarkasmus und schwarzen Humor zu schätzen gelernt hatte, wie Severus mit wohlwollen feststellte, sondern wegen dem erwähnten Mann.  
In drei Jahren nur ein Partner? Also war Potter in festen Händen? Wer der Mann wohl war, der den Held hatte erobern können? Und wie hatten sie sich wohl kennengelernt?  
Severus hatte augenblicklich das Interesse an dem Geschmiere verloren.  
  
Und doch hing sein Blick noch immer an dem Foto.  
Sein ehemaliger Schüler sah gut darauf aus, seine Augen hatten einen dunklen Glanz und die Mundwinkel schafften es nicht ganz ein verschmitztes Lächeln zurückzuhalten.  
In den letzten Jahren war er einfach Reifer geworden.  
Auch sein Auftreten war entspannter geworden. Der Strubbelkopf hatte endlich gelernt Gerüchte zu ignorieren und Provokationen an sich abprallen zu lassen.  
  
So waren sie vor fünf Monaten, als sie sich im Ministerium zufällig getroffen hatten, dazu in der Lage gewesen sich freundlich zu grüßen und ein paar nette Worte miteinander zu wechseln.  
Severus hatte das Gespräch wertgeschätzt.  
Potter war zu einem begehrenswerten Mann geworden und Severus wünschte ihm, dass sein Partner ihn zu schätzen wusste.  
Der Held hatte es verdient!  
  
Endlich legte er die Zeitung beiseite und nahm den letzten Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Potter könnte sicherlich jeden Magier haben, den er wollte und doch schien er sich bereits festgelegt zu haben.  
Und Severus fragte sich, wie es da wohl bei seinem Kleinen aus dem Dark Room aussah. Der Langhaarige konnte die Motive des Mannes für eine Teilnahme an dem Treffen noch immer nicht einschätzen.  
Widerwillen regte sich in ihm, als er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie der Kleine sich freiwillig in die Hände von vielen verschiedenen Männern begab, was keinen Sinn machte, denn erstens kannte er die Mann nicht wirklich und zweitens hatte er in den letzten Jahren genau das selbst getan! Er hatte also kein Recht darauf den Kleinen zu verurteilen.  
  
Und dennoch sperrte sich irgendwas in ihm gegen die Vorstellung.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Kleiner so unglaublich Sensibel gewesen war. Jemand, der so intensiv auf alle Liebkosungen reagierte, hatte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht all zu viel Erfahrung.  
Severus wurde hart bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht der Erste seit Jahren, vielleicht sogar der erste Mann überhaupt gewesen war, der den Kleinen jemals auf diese Weise berührt hatte.  
Er musste sich an diesem Morgen Erleichterung verschaffen, noch bevor er seine Apotheke für den täglichen Wahnsinn öffnen konnte.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Pure Erleichterung durchflutete Harry, als er endlich die Buchhaltung zuklappen konnte. Er hasste Mathe! Und das wurde auch nicht dadurch besser, dass das Fach in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet worden war.  
Gut, dass er immer auf Hermine zählen konnte, die ihm alles Notwendige beigebracht hatte, um den Laden am laufen zu halten.  
  
Ächzend stand er auf und trat an sein kleines Bürofenster, welches direkt auf die Winkelgasse zeigte. Genießerisch schnupperte er an seinem Kräutertee und blickte hinaus. Es herrschte buntes Treiben, wie immer. Von hier aus konnte er den Laden von George sehen, der schon wieder von Jugendlichen überrannt war. Die Sommerferien hatten ja auch angefangen! Bis zu dessen Ende würde der Einohrige jetzt kaum noch eine freie Minute haben. Aber so mochte der Wirbelwind es sowieso am liebsten, wie Harry sehr genau wusste.  
  
Er stand noch immer am Fenster und betrachtete die Leute, als ihm eine bekannte Gestalt ins Auge viel.  
Severus Snape schlängelte sich durch die Massen. Auch wenn der Spion noch ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt war, hatte der Gryffindor keinen Schwierigkeiten damit ihn richtig zu identifizieren.  
Der wallende, elegante Umhang, die langen, schwarzen Haare, der fliesende, raubtierhafte Gang. Es konnte niemand anderes sein!  
Harry hatte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer immer für sein Auftreten bewundert und beneidet. Er kannte niemanden, der beim Betreten eines Raumes so eine Wirkung hatte, wie Severus. Und er kannte Niemanden, der trotzdem so gut in den Schatten verschwinden konnte.  
Als er seinen Schulabschluss nachgeholt hatte, hatte er für eine Weile versucht Snapes Gangbild zu imitieren, war jedoch kläglich gescheitert. Ron hatte aber was zu lachen gehabt.  
  
Und doch fiel ihm auch noch etwas anderes an dem Mann auf.  
Es war nicht so, dass ihre Mitmenschen dem Dunkelhaarigen weiträumig aus dem Weg gingen. Snape hatte schon lange keinen schlechten Ruf mehr, dafür hatte Harry gesorgt. Doch der Langhaarige selbst schien jedem Kontakt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn ihm jemand zu nah kam, zog er sich augenblicklich zurück.  
Er ließ Berührungen nicht zu.  
In der Schule hatte Harry das schon sorgenvoll beobachtet.  
Das er das selbe Phänomen auch jetzt betrachten konnte, ließ ihn sich fragen, warum der Mann den Schutzmechanismus nicht inzwischen hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
Früher war es für den Spion eine Notwendigkeit gewesen alle Leute auf Distanz zu halten, das war Harry klar. Hätte er jemanden an sich heran gelassen, hätte jemand von seiner Aufgabe erfahren, wäre sein Leben in höchster Gefahr gewesen. Aber sein Alltag hatte sich nun verändert.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob Severus sich wohl einsam fühlen mochte.  
Konnte es sein, das dem Langhaarigen gar nicht bewusst war, dass er selbst der Grund für seine Isolation war?  
Snape wurde nur wenige Meter entfernt von Harrys Laden von einer alten Hexe aufgehalten. Der Grünäugige sah dabei zu, wie Snape höfflich zuhörte und wohl nach einer Weile antwortete, die Hexe schien sich vor Freude bald zu überschlagen.  
Snape lächelte, doch es wirkte steif und aufgesetzt.  
Harry wunderte sich, was wohl passieren musste, damit der Mann ein ehrliches Lachen aufbrachte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach raus gehen und ihn überraschend von hinten fest in die Arme schließen. Eine Umarmung konnte hin und wieder Wunder wirken!  
  
Dann jedoch schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. Gegen echte Einsamkeit brachte eine schlichte Umarmung nicht das geringste, dem war sich Harry plötzlich sicher.  
Das war es doch, was sein Prinz ihm gezeigt hatte. Harry war in den letzten drei Jahren selbst oft genug sehr einsam gewesen, auch wenn er eine selbstgewählte Familie und fantastische Freunde hatte.  
In den Nächten war er trotzdem alleine ins Bett gegangen. Niemand der ihn in kalten Nächten wärmen konnte, niemand der nach ihm sah, wenn er sich nicht gut fühlte, niemand den er lieben konnte.  
Das war es was auch seinem Prinzen fehlte, sonst hätte er ihn niemals so sehnsuchtsvoll küssen können. Und Harry schätzte, dass das auch genau das war, was Snape fehlte! Ein liebevoller Partner.  
  
Doch der konnte Harry nicht für ihn sein, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Das hatte nichts mit Snapes äußerem zu tun. Auch wenn viele ihm das niemals glauben würde, fand er Severus durchaus attraktiv.  
Es war Snape der ihn nicht wollen würde, zwischen ihnen war einfach zu viel vorgefallen, auch wenn sie inzwischen auf eine freundliche Basis hatten finden können.  
Außerdem hatte Harry feste Absichten seine Prinzen wiederzufinden!  
Der Langhaarige konnte sich endlich von der Dame losreißen und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang im Gedränge.  
Harry blickte ihm nach. Er wünschte dem Mann Glück bei der Suche nach Liebe. Er hatte sie mehr als verdient!  
  
Es klopfte leise an der Tür, dann kam Luna herein.  
“Harry, Makita hat eben einen Brief für dich gebracht. Sehr hübsche Farbe! Ich glaube, ich werde ein Kleid in diesem Farbton entwerfen gehen.”, flötete die Blondine verträumt und überreichte Harry einen kirschroten Umschlag.  
Auf das Gesicht des Grünäugigen war ein breites Lächeln gezaubert.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Als Severus sechs Wochen nach dem Dark Room nach Hause kam, fand er auf seiner Türmatte sofort den Kirschroten Umschlag, welcher nur eines bedeuten konnte.  
Gierig riss der das Papier auseinander und fand darin die lang ersehnte Einladung zum nächsten Termin. Er überflog den Inhalt kurz.  
Dieses Mal war es der 17.9 um 20:00 Uhr. Das war ein Mittwoch Abend, wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte. Aber hatte er an dem Tag nicht schon irgendeine Veranstaltung?  
  
Kurz kochte Panik in ihm hoch. Er wollte die Chance seinen Kleine wiederzutreffen auf gar keinen Fall verpassen.  
Doch er hatte Glück. Es war der 27.9, der schon verplant war.  
An dem Abend musste er zu einer Spendengala im Ministerium, die Stinklangweilig werden würde, aber Draco hatte auf seine Anwesenheit bestanden.  
Und da sein Patenkind die Veranstaltung nun einmal Organisiert hatte, hatte Severus sich schließlich breit schlagen lassen, auch wenn er nicht Glücklich damit war.  
  
Er füllte die Anmeldung wie gewöhnlich sofort aus, dieses Mal war es aber nicht der bloße Sex mit Fremden auf welchen er sich freute. Eigentlich war es nur der Sex mit dem Kleinen auf den er sich freute, und auf das Küssen und streicheln.  
Merlin, er vermisste sogar den Geruch nach Leder, weshalb er sich vor kurzen ein paar Lederhandschuhe gekauft hatte. Was vollkommen bescheuert war, wenn man bedachte, dass es Hochsommer war.  
Er war doch wirklich ein Trottel!  
  
Aber er konnte es nicht ändern, dass seine Gedanken in den letzten sechs Wochen immer wieder zu den Ereignissen in der Finsternis abgedriftet waren. Der Fremde hatte ihm Masturbationsstoff für Jahre geliefert und wusste es vermutlich nicht einmal!  
  
Er schickte die Anmeldung ab und kümmerte sich dann noch ein bisschen um den Haushalt, bevor er sich zum Abendessen niederließ.  
Es war schon kurz nach neun, Severus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und las in einem Roman, als sein Uhu zurückkehrte.  
Das neue Armband war dieses Mal aus roten Seidenfäden, in welche grüne Perlen eingearbeitet worden waren. Es schrie gerade zu nach Gryffindor und Slytherin Farben vereint.  
  
Der Tränkemeister schnaubte einfach nur amüsiert, dann legte er sich das Schmuckstück an. Es war die Bedeutung und das Versprechen dahinter, welche zählten, und nicht die lächerlichen Farben!  
Bei Salasar, er musste ihn einfach wiederfinden!  
  
Kurz bevor er ins Bett gehen wollte kam ihm noch ein Gedanke. Es mochte vielleicht verboten sein, im Dark Room Zauber zu benutzen, welche ihn sehen ließen, doch von anderer Magie war nie die Rede gewesen, oder?  
Es gäbe da eine ziemlich gute Möglichkeit seinem Glück ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen! Wofür war er schließlich einer der besten Tränkemeister des Landes?  
Felix Felicies! Felix konnte ihm dabei helfen den Kleinen aufzuspüren.  
  
In dieser Nacht bekam der Langhaarige keinen Schlaf mehr. Er verbrachte die Stunden über seinem Kessel, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Vorfreude klar erkennbar.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Wie schon beim letzten Mal landete Harry in tiefster Dunkelheit.  
Endlich, endlich, endlich!  
Nachdem sich der Schwindel in seinem Kopf halbwegs gelegt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er dieses Mal aber nicht auf dicken Polstern stand, sondern auf einem flauschigem Teppich. Scheinbar wechselte der Veranstaltungsort von Termin zu Termin. War vielleicht auch besser so, denn Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie legal es in der Zaubererwelt war mit Sex sein Geld zu verdienen und so war es definitiv schwer sie ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Grinsend vergrub er die nackten Zehen in den weichen Zotteln und ließ dann die Stimmung im Raum auf sich einwirken.  
Heute wirkte sie stärker auf ihn, wusste er doch schon was er zu erwarten hatte. Schüchternheit empfand er gerade sicherlich nicht.  
Stattdessen hatte die Atmosphäre eine elektrisierende Wirkung auf ihn und er genoss es in vollen Zügen seine Hand in seine Schritt gleiten zu lassen und der schnell wachsenden Erektion durch einen gezielten Handgriff zu voller Pracht zu verhelfen.  
Drei Monate waren eine zu lange Zeit zwischen zwei Treffen! Vielleicht sollte er dem Dark Room Erotica Team mal schreiben und häufigere Termine vorschlagen.  
  
Doch das alles war nun nebensächlich, denn Harry wusste ganz genau, dass sich irgendwo in diesem Raum sein Prinz befinden musste!  
“Willkommen meine Herren!”, begrüßte die gleiche sanfte Fraunestimme, wie schon vor drei Monaten und Harry verzog kurz das Gesicht. Die Stimme erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Luna. Gar nicht Sexy!  
Harry hörte ihr nicht bis zum Ende zu, zu groß war die Aufregung in seinem Inneren, als das er sich konzentrieren könnte.  
Doch als der Gong ertönte begann er sofort damit umherzutapsen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Prinz sein Versprechen gehalten hatte und auch erschienen war, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn zu verpassen war dennoch unwahrscheinlich hoch.  
Merlin, er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie viele Männer sich hier versammelt hatten. Trotzdem wollte er es versuchen.  
  
Er folgte seiner Nase.  
Diese verriet ihm auch gleich, dass er um die ersten beiden Männer einen großen Bogen machen konnte. Sein Prinz würde sich niemals so einsinken! Er wünschte sich mit einem Mal, dass sein Geruchssinn nicht so verkümmert wäre. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er den gesuchten Kräuterduft zweifelsfrei erkennen würde.  
Drei Mal hatte er bereits gedacht die erotische Note des Gesuchten eingesogen zu haben, doch immer, wenn er nach dem entsprechenden Männern griff, musste er feststellen das er sich geirrt hatte. Keine Langen Haare, keine tiefen Furchen im schlanken Hals.  
Mit einer Nase, wie der von Snape, wäre ihm das sicher nicht passiert!  
  
Inzwischen waren bestimmt schon 10 Minuten vergangen.  
Harry konnte bereits lautes Stöhnen vernehmen und das unmissverständliche Geräusch von nacktem Fleisch, welches rhythmisch aufeinander traf. Wie schon beim letzten Mal wunderte er sich über die Eile, die manche hier an den Tag zu legen schienen. Ein langsames Verführen war viel besser als ein schnelles rein und raus.  
Die Sehnsucht in Harrys Brust verstärkte sich noch einmal.  
Er forschte weiter, strich an Männern vorbei und ließ sie sofort wieder stehen, wenn sie nicht die Merkmale aufwiesen, die er suchte.  
Weitere Minuten verstrichen. Wenn er nicht bald in die Pötte kam, würde er möglicher Weise heute Abend ganz leer ausgehen.  
  
Er blieb stehen. Der Grünäugige fühlte sich hin und her gerissen.  
Er war definitiv wegen dem Prinzen hier, doch wenn er den Mann nicht finden konnte, dann wäre es Verschwendung sich keinen anderen Partner zu suchen. Immerhin hatte er hierfür Geld bezahlt und er hatte dem Fremden nichts versprochen!  
Trotzdem fühlte es sich für Harry irgendwie nach Verrat an!  
Er seufzte und wollte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem nächstbesten Mann machen, da umschlangen ihn mit einem mal feste, starke Arme von hinten und er wurde gegen eine warme Brust gezogen.  
Eine heiße Länge drückte sich aufmerksamkeitsheischend zwischen seine Pobacken.  
  
Der Gryffindor erschauderte heftig, als er die Mischung aus Salbei, Kamille und Pfefferminze einsog. Der Strubbelkopf wusste augenblicklich, dass er mehr Glück haben musste, als einem einzelnen Menschen in seinem ganzen Leben zustand.  
“Gefunden!”, knurrte eine Stimme tonlos.  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als selig zu seufzen. Dann wirbelte er herum und warf sich regelrecht auf den anderen Mann. Er hatte drei Monate damit verbracht sich nach diesem Körper und der Verführungskunst, die diesem innewohnte, zu verzerren.  
Er brauchte ihn jetzt! Und zwar sofort!  
Mit einem Mal verstand er, warum es die anderen so Eilig hatten.  
  
Seine Lippen fanden die des Prinzen und er stöhnte auf, als sich seine Zunge sofort zutritt zu Harrys Mundhöhle verschaffte.  
Sie taumelten gegeneinander und der junge Mann überließ dem Größeren auch nun wieder die Führung zumindest vorerst.  
Er hatte ein paar Pläne für heute Nacht gemacht!  
Der Prinz führte sie, wie schon beim letzten mal, aus der Menge hinaus bis sie etwas Privatsphäre hatten.  
Der Grünäugige nutzte die erste Chance, die er hatte und fiel vor dem Mann auf die Knie. Er hatte so oft in den letzten Nächten davon geträumt das hier tun zu können!  
  
Langsam beugte er sich vor, drückte sein Gesicht genießerisch in den Schritt des Mannes und atmete ein. Er roch gut, sauber und männlich.  
Der Prinz erbebte, als er verstand, was Harry im begriff war zu tun. Im nu waren seine Hände in Harrys Haaren vergraben.  
Der Kniende grinste, dann leckte er zum ersten Mal hingebungsvoll über den heißen Schaft, welchen er bisher ignoriert hatte.  
Der Langhaarige schrie auf und erst jetzt wurde Harry klar, wie Dunkel dessen Stimme normaler Weise beim Sprechen sein musste. Das war heiß!  
Er wiederholte die Bewegung und die fremden Hände krallten sich kurz in seine Kopfhaut, lockerten sich aber sofort wieder, als wollte er ihm nicht weh tun.  
  
Doch Harry fing gerade erst an! Noch bevor der Langhaarige sich versehen konnte, hatte der Grünäugige ihn vollständig in den Mund genommen. Das Glied zuckte in der Feuchte seines Mundes, er schmeckte die erste Samentropfen.  
Das war wirklich hoch erotisch!  
Er ließ seine Hände sanft an den starken Beinen des Mannes nach oben gleiten und packte ihn dann fest am Hintern. So war es viel einfacher für ihn das Gleichgewicht zu halten und die Bewegungen des Mannes zu kontrollieren.  
Außerdem hatte der Kerl einen entzückenden Hintern, wie er gerade zufrieden feststellen durfte.  
  
Langsam erhöhte er sein Tempo und wurde mutiger.  
Vorwitzig ließ er seine Zunge unter die Vorhaut des Mannes gleiten und die Eichel reizen, die Beine des Mannes zitterten mit einem mal so stark, dass sie unter ihm nachzugeben drohten.  
Doch Harry kannte nun kein erbarmen mehr. Noch einmal erhöhte er das Tempo der Bewegung, ließ seine Zunge um das heiße Fleisch wirbeln und imitierte Schluckbewegungen.  
Als sein Prinz immer lauter Stöhnte und sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte, nicht einfach bedingungslos in seinen Rachen zu stoßen, griff Harry nach seiner eigenen Erektion und begann diese mit schnellen, geübten Griffen zu bearbeiten.  
Als sich die schlanken Finger das nächste Mal in seine Kopfhaut gruben, wusste Harry, dass es kein zurück mehr gab.  
  
Die Knie des Prinzen knickten leicht ein, doch der Grünäugige hielt ihn mit aller Kraft aufrecht, als er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen in Harrys Mund ergoss.  
Noch während Harry schluckte, spürte er seinen eigene Orgasmus näher rasen und er ergoss sich schließlich über den Teppich und die Füße des Mannes, mit einem eigenen Wimmern.  
Durch seinen Höhepunkt ausgelaugt, schwand seine Kraft und der Prinz und er kollabierten. Gemeinsam kamen sie auf dem Boden zu liegen.  
Der Langhaarige war verschwitzt und atmete schnell, doch das kümmerte den Gryffindor nicht im geringsten. Vertrauensvoll kuschelte er sich auf die Brust des Mannes und hörte eine Weile seinem Herzschlag zu.  
  
Schon bald strichen ihm Finger durch die kurzen Haare.  
“Was für eine Begrüßung.”, murmelte der Prinz schließlich leise. Der Grünäugige hörte die Zufriedenheit nur zu deutlich. Er kicherte leise.  
“Immer gerne.”, antwortete er freimütig. “Ich hab gehofft, dass wir uns heute wieder begegnen. Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Nach dem letzten Mal habe ich oft von einer Widerholung geträumt!”  
Er hatte gesprochen, ohne sich über die Lautstärke seiner Worte oder die Bedeutung dahinter Gedanken zu machen.  
Er wusste jedoch sofort, dass er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, als sich die Muskeln des Mannes unter ihm verhärteten und dieser scharf Luft einsog. In der nächsten Sekunde versuchte der Prinz plötzlich, sich von ihm los zu machen und sich unter ihm heraus zu winden.  
  
Harry geriet in Panik. Was hatte er getan?  
“Warte! Es tut mir leid!”, flehte er und schlang seine Arme fest um den fremden und doch bekannten Körper unter sich. Der Mann verharrte still und schien abzuwarten. “Ich wollte nicht zu aufdringlich sein. Vergiss meine Worte einfach wieder. Bitte, geh nicht weg!”  
Der Mann blieb unbeweglich, Harry versuchte ihn dadurch zu besänftigen dass er seine Hände über alles an Haut streicheln ließ, was er erreichen konnte und Küsse über den Nacken des Mannes verteilte.  
Nach einer Minute sprach der Andere tonlos. “Was genau suchst du hier? Was sind deine Beweggründe um an diesen Veranstaltungen teil zu nehmen?”  
Harry seufzte leise. Das war also das Problem? Er wollte nicht darüber reden, aber wenn der Fremde befürchtete, dass er zu anhänglich wurde, musste wohl zumindest einen Teil preisgeben.  
Doch bevor er antwortete, machte er es sich erneut auf der Brust des Langhaarigen bequem.  
  
“Mein Leben ist kompliziert. Es ist mir nicht möglich einen Partner zu finden, weil keiner über mein Geld und meinen Namen hinaus zu sehen scheint. Niemand will mein wahres Ich kennen lernen. Ich habe es versucht und bin katastrophal gescheitert. Doch ein Leben ohne Sex ist… Öde! Trotzdem habe ich lieber mit ein und derselben Person Sex, als mit hunderten von verschiedenen Männern. Und du bist ein Sexgott!”  
Er verteilte weitere Küsse über den Hals des Mannes, leckte über die verlockenden Narben, die sich einfach faszinierend anfühlten. Er hatte schon lange entdeckt, dass er einen Fetisch für Narben hatte.  
Der Prinz schwieg wieder, schien sich aber entspannt zu haben.  
“Macht es mich zu einem schlechten Mann, dass ich nicht auf zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt und Zärtlichkeit verzichten kann? Vielleicht bin ich Schwach, aber niemand ist perfekt.”  
“Nein!”, sagte der Prinz da plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang gepresst, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. “Nein, es macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Mann, sondern nur zu einem einsamen.”  
  
Die Arme des Mannes kamen zu ihm hoch und umschlangen sie. In der nächsten Sekunde, fand sich Harry auf dem Rücken wieder, das Gewicht des Langhaarigem über ihm.  
Dann trafen verlangende Lippen auf seine. Waren ihre Küsse bisher schon unglaublich, so waren sie nun zum zerschmelzen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Harry unter der puren Flut an Emotionen, die darin mitschwangen erneut hart wurde.  
Er wimmerte flehentlich und schlang seine Beine um die Hüfte des Anderen. Als dieser seine Finger zu seinem Hintern gleiten ließ, fand er eine Überraschung vor.  
  
“Ich habe mich zu Hause schon für dich vorbereitet.”, flüsterte Harry erklärend und leckte über das Ohr des Langhaarigen, was dieser schnurrend kommentierte. “Ich möchte dich heute reiten, wenn ich darf.”  
Das langgezogene Stöhnen und was erneute herumdrehen war ihm Antwort genug. Harry überlegte gar nicht erst lange, sondern hob nur leicht die Hüfte. Der Prinz brachte sich selbst in Stellung und unterstütze den Grünäugigen dabei, sich langsam auf das pralle Glied sinken zu lassen.  
Er war breiter, als in Harry Erinnerung, aber auch um so vieles besser, als er sich selbst erträumen konnte. Einfach nichts konnte hier heran reichen.  
Um sich an die Fülle zu gewöhnen ließ er sein Becken ein paar mal gemächlich kreisen. Er ärgerte sich kurz, dass es hier so Dunkel war. Nur zu gerne hätte er dem Prinzen jetzt ins Gesicht gesehen, wo dieser zufrieden brummte.  
  
“Merlin, es fühlt sich einfach so gut an, dich in mir zu haben!”, flüsterte der Strubbelkopf bebend.  
Er setzte zu einem langsamen Rhythmus an, der dafür umso tiefer ging. Beständig und Verheerend, Betörend und Beängstigend.  
Wenn er den anderen Mann noch etwas weiter in sich aufnehmen könnte, würde sie bestimmt miteinander verschmelzen und sich nie wieder von einander trennen können.  
Oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als der Penis in seinem Anus immer wieder über seine Prostata rieb und in ihm Gefühle puren Glücks produzierte.  
  
Die Hände des Langhaarigen waren in seine Hüfte verkrallt, und Harry konnte seine Beine schon jetzt zucken spüren. Sein Oberkörper warf sich unter Harry hin und her, bäumte sich auf.  
Als der Mann begann von unten in ihn hinein zu stoßen, konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich nach vorne fallen zu lassen und erneut einen wilden Kuss auszufechten.  
Doch was ihm wirklich den Rest gab war der Moment, in dem der Prinz eine Hand zu seiner Kehle hob und leicht zudrückte. Adrenalin überflutete seinen Körper mit einem Schlag, gepaart mit den Glückshormonen in seinem Blut und dem Wissen, dass der Mann ihm nicht wirklich etwas tun wollte.  
In der nächsten Sekunde zog sich alles in Harry zu einem bebendem, zitternden Etwas zusammen und er kam, über den Bauch des Prinzen.  
  
Erst als er wieder von seinem Hoch herunter kam, bemerkte er, dass der Langhaarige sich mit tiefen, schnellen Stößen in ihn trieb, die Arme um Harrys Oberkörper geklammert.  
Mit einem kehligen Schrei kam er nur Augenblicke später und ergoss sich in dem Grünäugigen. Der Gryffindor versuchte den Schrei in seinem Mund einzufangen. Es endete allerdings nur in einer erneuten Knutscherei, wenn auch einer langsameren.  
Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein.  
Als sie sich dann doch voneinander trennten, wollte Harry von seinem Prinzen herunter rutschen, doch dieser hielt ihn weiter fest.  
“Bleib wo du bist.”, hauchte er in Harrys Haar.  
Also tat er genau das. Hier fühlte er sich sowieso am wohlsten und scheiß auf die Sauerei die er selbst angerichtet hatte! Er ließ seine Hände über die Haut des Anderen streicheln, versuchte sich jede Unebenheit genau einzuprägen.  
  
Der Gong ertönte viel zu schnell danach.  
Er hatte das Gefühl beraubt zu werden.  
Doch dann kam der nächste Schock. Sein Prinz nahm sein Gesicht noch ein letztes Mal in seine Hände, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, dann flüsterte er erstickt: “Leb wohl!”  
“Was? Wieso?”, fragte er verletzt, doch er erheilt schon keine Antwort mehr, da ihn der Portschlüssel fort trug.  
  
Er kam zu hart auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers auf, seine Beine knickten einfach unter ihm weg und er fiel.  
Warum? Es war doch alles gut gewesen zum Ende hin, warum also ´Leb wohl’? Das klang in seinen Ohren extrem nach endgültigem Abschied. War es so schlimm, dass er ein wenig Vertrautheit zu dem Mann aufbauen wollte, mit dem er regelmäßig schlief?  
Oder hatte der Prinz einfach nur kein Interesse daran ausschließlich mit ihm zu schlafen? Hatte er sich mit Harry gelangweilt?  
  
Er spürte, wie ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen begannen. Er konnte das nicht verstehen, doch unerklärlicher Weise schmerzte das hier noch mehr, als der Verrat von Vas!  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Schwerfällig ließ Severus sich in seinen Lesesessel fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sowas konnte auch wirklich nur ihm passieren! Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.  
  
Harry Potter! Sein Kleiner war niemand anderes als St. Potter, der verdammte Auserwählte und Kriegsheld höchstpersönlich.  
Den Tränkemeister hatte fast der Schlag getroffen, als er die Stimme des jungen Mannes erkannte. Vielleicht wäre es ihm nie aufgefallen, wenn er nicht den Felix intus gehabt hätte, denn dieser hatte ihm sofort den Namen zu der Stimme zugeflüstert, als er sich noch darüber gewundert hatte, dass sie ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
Das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen! Er hatte mit Harry Potter geschlafen und es mehr als nur ein bisschen genossen! Hatte sich sogar ganze drei Monate danach gesehnt, wieder mit dem Mann zusammen sein zu können.  
  
Wer hätte jemals damit rechnen können, dass der Gryffindor so ein zuvorkommender und geschickter Liebhaber sein könnte?  
Gut, dass Potter ein Bottom war, hatte er schon aus dem Zeitungsartikel von vor Monaten herauslesen können, aber das hier war einfach zu viel.  
Dann kam ihm noch etwas anderes in den Sinn.  
‘Ich habe in den letzten drei Jahren nur mit einem einzigen Menschen geschlafen. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich die Gesellschaft dieses Mannes jeder einzelnen Frau auf diesem Planeten vorziehen würde.’  
War das eine Lüge gewesen? Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass der Grünäugige ihn damit gemeint hatte. Der Kerl konnte jeden haben. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass er drei Jahre lang als Mönch gelebt haben sollte.  
  
Potter hatte selbst zu ihm gesagt, dass ein Leben ohne Sex öde sei.  
Hatte er da also wirklich drei Jahre ohne gelebt, nur um dann bei seiner ersten Teilnahme an den Dark Room Eroticas in ihn reinzurennen?  
Das wäre des Zufalls einfach zu viel. Es konnte nicht sein, dass das Schicksal so grausam mit ihm spielte. Potter musste die Reporter angelogen haben.  
Doch im krassen Gegensatz dazu stand die Sensibilität des jungen Mannes. Severus hatte selbst die Vermutung formuliert, dass der Kleine recht unerfahren war und daher so Empfindlich reagierte.  
Das war doch wirklich zum Haare raufen!  
  
Er hob den Blick, und das erste was er sah, waren die Lederhandschuhe, die er sich neulich gekauft hatte.  
Natürlich roch Potter nach Leder, er stellte täglich Umhänge und Westen und Hosen und was nicht sonst noch aus dem Material her. Dumm, dass ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war!  
Merlin, er saß echt richtig in der Scheiße!  
Er wusste, dass er auf besten Weg gewesen war sich in den Kleinen zu verlieben. Die Tatsache, dass er sein Gesicht nie gesehen und kein Gespräch mit ihm geführt hatte, war egal gewesen. Manchmal konnte eine Berührung mehr sagen, als 1000 Worte. Und Harrys Berührungen hatten ihm so viel über ihn verraten. Wie hatte er den Gryffindor nur jemals für arrogant und hochnäsig halten können? Alle seine Liebkosungen hatten lediglich von Sehnsucht und Zärtlichkeit gesprochen, seine Küsse hatten nach Liebe und Geborgenheit geschmeckt.  
  
In Severus Brust schien etwas zu zerbrechen.  
Harry würde ihn niemals haben wollen. Es war egal, was Severus für den Mann zu empfinden glaubte. In den letzten Jahren war zu viel zwischen ihnen passiert, als das Harry darüber hinwegsehen könnte.  
Und das schlimmste daran war, dass Severus selbst daran schuld war. Er war es gewesen, der den Gryffindor immer wieder angeschrien und gedemütigt hatte.  
Er hatte sich diesen Weg selbst verbaut.  
  
Harry durfte es niemals erfahren!  
Wenn der Grünäugige entdecken sollte, dass er mit seinem ehemaligen Hasslehrer geschlafen hatte, wenn er herausfinden sollte, dass Severus mit ihm geschlafen hatte, obwohl er gewusst hatte, wen er da in seinen Armen hielt, würde der Mann ihn öffentlich Bloßstellen und verspotten.  
Das durfte nicht passieren!  
Er würde nicht mehr zu den Dark Rooms gehen, von heute an bis zum Ende würde er alleine bleiben. Alleine, aber wenigstens in Sicherheit!  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Armband an seinem Handgelenk.  
Er wusste, dass er es abziehen und wegwerfen sollte, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Ihm mochte sonst nichts im Leben bleiben, aber seine Erinnerungen konnte ihm niemand nehmen!  
Er würde es behalten, als Erinnerung an den kurzen Moment der Geborgenheit, den er in Harry Potters Armen hatte finden können.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
“Harry, lach doch wenigstens mal. Was ist denn in den letzten Tagen los mit dir?”, fragte Hermine besorgt und strich ihm durchs Haar.  
Harry grummelte nur und rührte in seinem Kräutertee, der ihn viel zu sehr an den Geruch des Prinzen erinnerte.  
  
Er hatte keine Lust sich zu unterhalten, er wusste nicht einmal, warum er sich überhaupt dazu hatte überreden lassen zu dieser dämlichen Spendengala zu kommen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er einfach einen Check hätte schicken und sich ansonsten in seiner Badewanne hätte ertränken können. Oder zumindest hätte er es versuchen können.  
Stattdessen musste er hier rum sitzen, gute Miene machen, obwohl er sich nicht im geringsten für die Leute um ihn herum interessierte und darauf hoffen, dass ihn keiner der Reporter nach seiner Meinung zu irgendwas befragen wollte.  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und hätte gleich in der nächsten Sekunde am liebsten geheult.  
Zur Zeit erinnerte ihn irgendwie alles an den Prinzen.  
Überall schienen Männer mit langen Haaren zu sein.  
Bei jeder tiefen Stimme zuckte der Grünäugige unweigerlich zusammen, während sich Erwartung in seinem inneren Ausbreitete. Kingsley hatte ihm vorhin beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasst!  
Es war lächerlich, dass wusste der Strubbelkopf nur zu gut. Man verliebte sich nicht in Männer, die man nie gesehen hatte, mit denen man sich nie unterhalten hatte.  
Und doch war ihm genau das passiert! Gott, er hasste sein Leben!  
  
“Kopf hoch, Kumpel!”, meinte Ron nur aufmunternd und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. “Wenn es dich irgendwie aufheitert, guck dir mal Snape an. Der Kerl wird gerade von eine alten Sabberhexe betatscht!”  
Ron lachte laut auf, aber Harry sah sich nicht einmal um.  
Er hatte nicht das leiseste Interesse daran sich über den anderen Mann lustig zu machen. Er stand auf. “Ich gehe und hole mir was zu essen, denke ich.”  
Er fand sich vor dem Büffet wieder, starrte Minuten lang einfach nur auf die Nahrung, ohne überhaupt einen Teller in der Hand zu haben. Ihm fiel erst auf, dass er absonderlich benahm, als Luna ihm in die Rippen stupste und ich mit ihren tellergroßen blauen Augen anleuchtete.  
Natürlich hatte auch die Blondine bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Sie sahen sich täglich, arbeiteten auf engstem Raum und Luna hatte ein empathisches Gespür. Vor ihr konnte man einfach nichts verheimlichen. Er hatte ihr alles von dem Prinzen erzählt.  
  
“Du weißt es jetzt noch nicht, aber es wird alles gut werden, Harry!”, flötete sie zuversichtlich und der Grünäugige konnte über ihre Sicherheit nur den Kopf schütteln. Luna grinste. “Wie wäre es, wenn du mal rüber zu Professor Snape gehst? Du magst es doch immer so, dich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten und der Professor scheint selbst gerade eine Aufmunterung vertragen zu können!”  
“Er ist kein Professor mehr, Luna!”, sagte er, folgte ihrem Blick aber trotzdem. Tatsächlich schien der Langhaarige gerade in der Klemme zu stecken. Die alte Hexe, mit welcher Harry ihn in der Winkelgasse beobachtet hatte, stand bei ihm und schien eine Spur zu aufdringlich geworden zu sein.  
Ihre geröteten Wangen verrieten Harry, dass die Damen dem gratis Sekt wohl etwas zu ausgiebig zugesprochen hatte.  
  
Der Gryffindor hatte sich gerade dazu entschieden, dass es nicht schaden konnte sich mit dem Tränkemeister zu unterhalten, ein paar sarkastische Spitzen würden seine Laune vielleicht heben, da passierte es!  
Die alte Frau packte Snape fest am Arm, und als dieser sich loszureißen versuchte rutschte sein rechter Ärmel automatisch hoch. Darunter kam ein Armband zum Vorschein, welches Harry nur all zu gut kannte.  
Rote Seide und grüne Glasperlen! In seinem Kopf rasteten mehrere Puzzelteile ineinander und es machte Klick.  
Der Grünäugige spürte, wie er schlagartig blas wurde.  
“Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus.”  
“Ich muss an die frische Luft!”, japste er und floh vor Lunas sorgevollem Blick aus dem Tanzsaal.  
  
Er hielt erst wieder an, als er einen leeren Balkon gefunden hatte.  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Und doch passte alles so wunderbar ineinander, das es einfach keine andere Erklärung geben konnte.  
Snape hatte lange Haare, eine lange Nase, Narben am Hals und natürlich würde er nach Kräutern riechen, der Kerl hatte eigene Apotheke verdammt noch mal! Die tiefe Stimme war ein zusätzlicher Beleg.  
Oh mein Gott, er hatte mehrfach mit Severus Snape geschlafen, ohne es auch nur zu wissen!  
Das Armband war der Beweis, den es nur geben konnte!  
  
Dann entfuhr ihm ein Lachen, als er sich über das voll Ausmaß seiner Situation bewusst wurde.  
Severus Snape war nicht nur der Halbblutprinz, für welchen er in seiner Schulzeit eine Schwärmerei gehabt hatte, sondern auch noch sein Prinz.  
Wie ungeheuer Beispielhaft, dass er ausgerechnet den Namen Prinz für den Langhaarigen ausgesucht hatte.  
Wie konnte es sein, dass man sich zwei mal in den selben Mann verliebte und beide Mal nicht wusste, wer dieser in Wahrheit war?  
Und wie zur Hölle konnte Snape der Prinz sein? Steckte wirklich so viel Zärtlichkeit hinter dieser gestählten Maske?  
Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen.  
  
Aber wenn Severus der Prinz war, warum hatte er sich dann von Harry verabschiedet? Lag es daran, dass es ihm zu intim geworden war? Hatte Snapes dämlicher Selbstschutzmechanismus ihn in die Flucht geschlagen?  
Nein! Mit einem mal wurde ihm klar, dass Snape ihn erkannt haben musste, in dieser Nacht vor zehn Tagen. Natürlich hatte Snape ihn an der Stimme erkannt, als er mit ihm sprach, sie hatten sich schließlich Jahre lang gegenseitig angeschrien.  
Die Frage war viel eher, warum Harry den Mann nicht erkannt hatte, als dieser ihm hemmungslos ins Ohr stöhnte. Andererseits hatte der Snape zuvor auch noch nie stöhnen gehört-  
Moment mal, der Tränkemeister hatte ihn erkannt und trotzdem hatte er anschließen Sex mit ihm gehabt! Snape hatte nicht mehr mit einem Fremden geschlafen sondern mit ihm, mit Harry Potter, seinem verhassten Ex-Schüler und die Nervensäge Nummer Eins!  
  
Aber erst nachdem er dem Langhaarigen erklärt, hatte warum er zu diesen treffen ging, erinnerte sich Harry.  
Snape hatte sich eigentlich vor ihm zurückziehen wollen. Der Mann hatte seine Gründe anerkannt, sie vielleicht sogar nachvollziehen können. Snape wusste, dass er sich einsam fühlte!  
Und nun passte alles zusammen. Es war nämlich wohl der Schutzmechanismus des Mannes, der ihn hatte den Rücktritt antreten lassen. Er hatte sich von Harry verabschiedet, damit dieser ihn beim nächsten oder übernächsten Mal nicht als der erkannte, der er war.  
Severus hatte angst davor von ihm zurückgestoßen zu werden!  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und nun wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.  
Er versuchte selbstbewusst zu wirken, als er zurück in den Saal trat, doch in seinem Inneren starb er tausend Tode und sein Gryffindormut reichte kaum aus. Trotzdem schaffte er es seine Beine dazu zu überreden sich zu dem Tränkemeister zu bewegen.  
Die alte Frau war inzwischen verschwunden.  
“Guten Abend, Severus!”, sagte er freundlich. Seine Stimme verriet glücklicher Weise nichts von seiner Aufgewühltheit.  
Snape zuckte minimal zusammen und als seine Augen die von Harry fanden, sah der Jüngere kurz Panik in ihnen flackern.  
“Mr. Potter, wie nett. Was verschafft mit das zweifelhafte Vergnügen?”  
Seine Stimme klang kühl und unbeteiligt wie immer, doch Harry kaufte es ihm nicht ab. Ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht. Normaler Weise wäre der ehemalige Lehrer schon längst zurückgewichen, doch nun schien er nicht einmal zu bemerken, wie nah Harry ihm war.  
Auf dem Gesicht des Strubbelkopfes breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
  
“Weißt du, Severus, der einzige Grund dafür, dass ich nicht in dieser Sekunde über dich herfalle und auf dem nächstbesten Tisch nehme, ist das hier eine Menge Reporter anwesend sind. Für die wäre das sicherlich ein gefundenes Fressen.”  
Der Langhaarige blinzelte. In seinem Kopf schien es sehr schnell zu arbeiten. “Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wovon sie da faseln, Mr. Potter, aber ich würde ihnen Raten heute Abend keinen Sekt mehr zu trinken. Mir reicht ein fehlgeleitetes Angebot am Abend völlig.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Ja, das habe ich gesehen.”, bestätigte er locken und ließ seinen kleinen Finger dann unauffällig in den rechten Ärmel des Mannes gleiten und über das Armband darunter streichen. “Zu Blöd nur, dass ich weiß, dass du bei dem anderen Punkt lügst.”  
Der Langhaarige versuchte nicht einmal seinen Arm wegzuziehen. Stattdessen erbebte er von Kopf bis Fuß, als Harry ihn berührte.  
  
“Ich kann das erklären!”, keuchte der Mann.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist. Ich bin nicht hier her gekommen, weil ich mich beschweren möchte. Ich bin hier, weil ich dich nach einem Date fragen möchte!”  
Er sprach so leise, dass nur der Mann neben ihm ihn verstehen konnte und ließ seinen Blick weiter unbeteiligt und ruhig durch die Massen wandern, doch sein Finger streichelte noch immer über Severus Handgelenk, verborgen von Snapes wallendem Umhang.  
Der Ältere keuchte erneut. “Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!”  
Harry konnte nicht anders als zu kichern.  
  
“Oh doch! Ich meine es bitterernst. Natürlich ist damit die normale Reihenfolge total verdreht. Traditioneller Weise geht man erst miteinander aus, bevor man schließlich Sex hat. Aber wann war jemals irgendetwas bei uns beiden normal?”, fragte er frech.  
Es war wirklich schwer so ruhig neben Snape zu sehen und genau zu wissen, was sie beide gerade alles tun könnten, und wie gut sich das anfühlen würde.  
Da drehte der Tränkemeister mit einem Mal seine Hand und umschloss Harrys Finger eisern. “Nein! Du hast keine Ahnung worauf du dich hier einlässt. Ich bin kein Mann, denn du benutzen und dann wieder wegwerfen kannst, Potter! Was würden deine Freunde sagen, wenn sie dich mit mir sehen? Ich habe auch Gefühle und ich will einen Partner, der in aller Öffentlichkeit zu mir stehen kann, ohne sich für mich zu schämen.”  
“Gut, ganz wie du willst!”  
  
Severus Kopf wirbelte zu ihm herum, als hätte er erwartet, dass Harry länger protestieren würde, doch er hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht mit dem Gryffindor in dem Grünäugigen gerechnet!  
Schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte der Jüngere seinen ehemaligen Lehrer am Kragen gepackt und zu sich runter gezogen. Es war das natürlichste auf der Welt für ihn seine Lippen zu einem Kuss auf die von Severus zu legen. Sie hatten sich inzwischen einfach oft genug geküsst und doch wusste er, dass er niemals genug davon kriegen würde.  
Er seufzte selig und genoss den wohlbekannten Geschmack des Mannes.  
Der Tränkemeister erwiderte den Kuss sofort.  
  
Dann brach die Hölle um sie herum los.  
Irgendwo schrie eine Frau auf, und Harry hatte die Vermutung das es wohl die Sabberhexe war, die Snape eben noch bedrängt hatte.  
Das hektische Klicken von Kameras kam bedrohlich näher, doch Harry war es vollkommen egal.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte Severus ihm aus offenen Augen entgegen. Darin war deutliches Verlangen und Zärtlichkeit zu lesen.  
In Harrys Innerem kribbelte Vorfreude auf all die Tage, die er von nun an mit dem Kerl verbringen würde.  
  
“Das hast du jetzt davon, Potter!”, knurrte der Mann leise aber liebevoll. “Von nun an wirst du mich nie wieder los. Du gehörst jetzt mir! Ich teile mit niemandem!”  
Harry lachte leise und schmiegte sich an den Langhaarigen. “Da habe ich keine Probleme mit, aber vielleicht solltest du mich besser schnell nach Hause bringen, bevor die Reporter versuchen mich dir weg zu nehmen.”  
Das ließ sich Severus nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
  
Mit einem Wirbel von Snapes Umhang waren die beiden Männer verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur die Journalisten, die sich beinahe überschlugen.  
Schon am nächsten Morgen wusste jeder in der Zaubererwelt, dass Harry Potter und Severus Snape ein Paar waren, prangte ihr Kussfoto doch auf der Titelseite von so gut wie allen Zeitungen.  
Den beiden Männern war es egal. Im Bett, welches sie ohnehin die nächsten paar Tage nicht verlassen würden, bekamen sie von dem Trubel um ihrer Selbst nichts mit.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich euch mit diesem Oneshot ein paar nette Minuten bereiten konnte.  
> Ich weiß, gerade zum Ende hin wurde es doch sehr kitschig und wirkliche Überraschungen gab es in diesem Oneshot auch nicht, aber irgendwie war mir mal danach.  
> Was hat euch am Besten gefallen und was ging echt gar nicht?
> 
> Lasst mir doch kurz eure Meinung da, wenn ihr Zeit habt. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!
> 
> LG eure Mabji


End file.
